Take a Breath, Hold it in
by TakkunCat
Summary: Mamimi is one of those loner girls. Meeting a alien was weird but what happens when she turns into a Mew? She has to team up with her mortal enemy! Also she has to fight against her first love! How fantasic! Her life just keeps getting worse..or does it!
1. CH1 Mamimi's Precious Little Sucky Life!

My name is Mamimi Gimmie. I'm 15 years old. I live in Toyko, Japan with my Uncle, Jason. I moved here last year. I'm a bit of a loner so I have only two friends. I guess I'll tell you alittle about my appearance now. I have shoulder-length Red hair, not tied up in any way. People say my bright green eyes aren't normal. I wear the usual, skirt and t-shirt with a black jacket and to complete it, leggings and converse.

I stood up, sighing. I grabbed my _blue_ school bag and slung in on my back. I opened my door and heard my Uncle Jason calling up to me from downstairs.

"MAMIMI! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day of high school!" Uncle Jason yelled. I swiftly made my way down the carpeted steps. Grabbing my lunch as I passed the kitchen, heading out the front door, not saying goodbye to Jason.

The roads were almost empty but the sidewalk was packed. Business men were running and looking at their watches at the same time, some bumped into my side, making me lose balance a few times. Women were out in jogging pants talking and laughing with their friends. And lastly, people from my highschool. My only friends were waving at me a few feet away. The one with _red_ hair in pigtails is Ichigo. The one with _blonde_ hair is Sara.

When I reached them they greeted me. "Hey, Mamimi-san..", Sara was shy but not unfriendly like me. Ichigo was the hyper, chilled kind of girl. She hugged me and giggled.

Okay..maybe she was a bit TOO happy. "What's with you, Ichigo?"

She started to walk followed by me and Sara. I caught up to her and saw her eyes went into hearts. I grimaced, regretting my decision about asking her.

"WELLLLL, Masaya asked me out on another date! _He_ asked _me_ out, right when I was going to ask him! It's been a week since he came back from England. I'm so happy I could die!" Ichigo said, giggling like a idiot in love. I hope never to be like that. Love is so foolish, it ruins peoples lifes. Like it did my Uncle Jason. His life was ruined when he got a divorce. He had me only because my parents died in a car crash. A car crash that _I_ caused. I was small and didn't know what I was doing when I threw the toy at my father's head, making him pass the red light and a truck crashing into us. I was the only one who survived. My uncle brought me in. I faintly remember my Uncle and Aunt fussing about me. Then a few months later...they divorced. It seemed like everything bad that happens is my fault. But nothing has happened since then.

I walked to my class alone. Other students were standing at their lockers and chatting away about how much they missed each over the short summer break. Annoying.

I got into my classroom and sat down in the far back, so it would be less likely for me to be picked on to talk. The teacher smiled at me, which reasured me she was a kind person that I could talk to if I needed it.

I let out a low moan when I saw Terri walk in. Her hips swung back and forth as she walked, her orange hair tied up in a ponytail moved with her hips. She glared back at me as she took a seat in the middle of the room. Why do I hate this _chick_ so much? Well, heh, she's my mortal enemy.

In first grade is when we first met. From the minute I layed eyes on her...I truely and honestly..hate her. She picked on me all through Elementary and Middle school. I don't know what her problem was. Maybe she was just feeling inscure about something. But, damn, I don't care anyhow.

The bell rung and everyone got setttled into their seats. The teacher stood in front of her desk and smiled, politely at everyone. "Hello children. My name is Mrs. Momomiya." Ichigo's mom? "Did you all have a good summer?" She asked quickly.

The class cheered, besides me, of course.

Mrs. Momomiya chuckled and walked over to the board. She grabbed a peice of chalk. "Let us start with todays lesson, hm?" Her eyes went to me for a split second as she scanned over the class.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER!

Godddd, I'm so hungery! I felt my head bonk onto the wooden desk. All this learning is hurting my head and making me crave food. Fooooood. My thoughts drifted to all sorts of food I couldn't afford, but looked affully delicious. I felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked up and Mrs. Momomiya was smiling at me. The other students were leaving the class with their bags. Huh?

"The bell rung. It's lunch time." Mrs. Momomiya gestured to the students leaving.

"Ah..gomenasai, Mrs. Momomiya!" I stood up and walked out the door.

When no one was watching I ran up the stairs to the roof. I opened the door to the roof and placed a brick in front so I wouldn't be locked out. I sat down, leaning my back against the wall, and unzipped my bag. Taking out my luch, I started to eat. It's so peaceful out here. The wind was blowing my red hair softly.

I closed my eyes. How come I can't feel anything?

"It doesn't seem like you're enjoying that very much..what a waste of food.", A voice foreign to me said, boringly.

My eyes flashed open. The person in front of me was..floating? He had the weirdest ears I have ever seen, they were long and pointy. He was really pale. His green hair was longish, it covered the top half of his amber eyes, but didn't go past his neck, kinda like a skater dude. He was sort of cute.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, nervously. I wrapped my half eaten lunch up and stuck it in my bag, zipping it up and slung it on my back. I stood up and the elf-man smirked.

"My name is Nero." He said while smirking smugly. I gulped. "What d-do you want, _Nero_?"

He chuckled "The Earth. But that's none of your concern, it's the Mew Mews concern. Anyways..why didn't you enjoy your lunch?" He looked at me with all seriousness.

"Wha? Huh, m..my..lunch?" I squeaked. His serious face scared me. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest.

"On my planet, we don't waste the little food we have." He took a step toward me. I stepped back but my back was already against the brick wall.

"O-Oh..Gomen." I stuttered. My eyes widened when he disappeared from sight. What the hell? What the hell? What the hellll? I slumped down to a sitting postion again. How could he just disapear like that? I'm going crazy. I'm going fucking crazy! I felt something lightly pull on my hair. I looked to my right and Nero was playing with my hair. "W-What are you doing?" I shreiked.

"Just feeling your hair..?" Okay. It's official...I'm FREAKING CRAZY! "Is that okay-" He paused. "What's your name?"

Why would he want to know my name? This is the weirdest day of my life. "I-It's Mamimi.." I felt more curious. He mentioned having little food. I grabbed my food out of my bag and stuffed it into his hands.

He raised a eyebrow. "What's this for?"

I felt my face growing hot. I knew I was blushing. "U-Um, you said t-that your planet has no food...so...e-er yeah.."

Nero's expression went into one of adore for me. O-Or maybe it was graditude. "Awww! That's for caring, honey!" He unwrapped the box and picked up peices of sushi, popping them into his mouth. He looked sort of cute when he was eating.

"What is your life like, Nero-san?"

He smiled, noticing my nervousness. "The planet is doing fine but everyone is still recovering from sickness and lack of food. It's been hard for everyone."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, leaning closer to his face instinctivly. He smirked "Yup! I have a twin brother. His name is Kisshu. I don't have any parents. They both died when our planet was in ruin."

I looked down feeling complete sorrow. "I'm sorry. I know what it feels like with no parents.." Nero looked at me suprised as tears ran down my cheeks.

"A-Are you okay, Mamimi-chan?" He grabbed my face with his pale hands. I pulled back and stood up quickly. "I have to go to class. Bye, Nero." I slung my bag onto my back and turned away from him. Nero grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to face him.

"What? I have to g-" I stopped when I felt warm lips on my cheek. A pink blush crawled across my cheeks. What? His lips trailed kisses across my cheek, edging closer to my lips. My heart did flips when his lips came into contact with mine. My chest exploded into a warm sensation.

When he pulled back he disappeared but not with out saying one last thing. "I don't like you crying, Mamimi-chan. Be happy for me, please."

My heart was beating a million miles a minute as I walked into my art class. Why did Nero kiss me? I'm unlike-able! Totally unlike-able!

I sat in the back, like always.

Ichigo told me she had this class the same time I did. I guess I'll be hearing her ramble on about the nature freak the whole class.

**With Ichigo (NO LONGER IN MAMIMI'S POV)**

Ichigo smiled. Her eyes were set on one thing. Her eyes were set on Masaya Aoyama. He was talking to a group of his fangirls. He laughed as one girl in front of his squealed. Ichigo inched closer to him, the bell on her neck jingled. Masaya turned his head around and smiled lovingly at Ichigo.

She squeaked when she felt a buzzing in her pocket. She jammed her hand in her pocket and grabbed out her Mew Pendant. Wait? Why is her Mew Pendant buzzing? She isn't a Mew Mew anymore..! Ichigo pressed the top of the pendant and spoke into it, "I swear to Kami, Ryou, if I'm a Mew Mew again, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Ryou's voice filled the air around Ichigo as he laughed. "Oh Ichigo. You always amuse me!"

A vein popped on Ichigo's head. "I'M NOT MADE FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT, RYOU SHIROGANE!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. You aren't a Mew. But the aliens are back. New ones. And they are a threat again. Since I couldn't successfully turn you girls into Mews again, I made new ones with the same DNA as you girls _used to _have."

Ichigo's heart stopped. "WHAT?"

END!

**TakkunCat: I hope you liked that little first chapter! Took me three days! -.-**

**Kish: Am I in this?**

**TakkunCat: In the end. Heh!**

**Kish: FTW!**

**TakkunCat: *huggies Kisshu* REVIEW PEOPL AND I'LL GIVE YOU EVIL COOKIES!**

**Zakuro: Awesome**

**Sorry I had to do that! LOL XD**


	2. CH2 What's a Mew Mew?

Mamimi **(Age: 15 RATING: 11\10 Status: Pissed)** took a deep breath, sucking in as much air as she could get. She has just been told the worst news of her life.

Her cousin, Amu, is coming to live with Mamimi and Jason. Mamimi hurriedly put on her jacket and ran out the door. Her Uncle Jason yelled at her from the open doorway, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Mamimi smirked. The wind whipped her short red hair back, flowing behind her. Her footsteps made a soft thud on the pavement as she reached the park, unaware of someone following her.

"I'm not dealing with that trouble! I'll leave it to Jason.." She sighed, sitting on a park bench. She raised her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself and closed her eyes. She sighed again. The night was peaceful. It was a Full Moon tonight and it shined on her face, showing the bueaty.

"You okay, Mimi-chan, ma mo da?" A girl with hot pink hair and brown eyes said as she jumped on the spot next to Mamimi.

"A-AMU?" **(NEW INFO UNLOCKED: Amu! Age: 8 RATING: Kawaii! Status: Totally excited to see her cousin!)**Mamimi exclaimed as she fell over and off the bench. "Itai!" Mamimi yelled out, rubbing her head in agony.

"OH! Mimi-chan ma mo da! Amu's sorry ma mo da!" Amu grabbed Mamimi's hand and started to leak tears.

"XXXX!" She put a hand on Amu's shoulder, reasurring her she was fine. Amu looked up curiously and asked, "How did you do that with your mouth ma mo da?"

Mamimi grinned, sheepishly "Umm, old trick!"

"CAN YOU TEACH ME MA MO DA?" Amu asked, excitedly. Stars appeared in her eyes as she jumped up and down.

"E-Err...I don't think-" Mamimi started.

"PLEASE, MIMI-ONEECHANNNN!" She was crying now. Mamimi felt a pang in her chest just from looking at the poor crying girl.

"B-But! Uncle Jason won't be happy!" She tried to convence Amu to let it go. She didn't.

"I WON'T TELL UNCLE JASON, MA MO DA!". Amu cried out, desparate to learn a cool trick from her only cousin. "PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEEEEEASEEE?"

Mamimi clutched her ears in pain. "FINE! Go start your training. Run on a ball around inside the park!"

Amu jumped up onto a random ball and rolled away. Mamimi quietly questioned where the young girl got the ball as she sat back onto the park bench. She sighed and closed her eyes. '_Kami, that girl..she's a handful!_'

Mamimi layed down on the bench. If people passed her on a midnight stroll they would have thought she ran away from home. But when did Mamimi care what people thought about her? She didn't. "Well Well. Look who we have here! Another girl to throw in the lake!", A girl's voice laughed. Mamimi tensed and opened her eyes. "What now?"

Terri was holding a frightened Sara by the arm and was reaching out to grab Mamimi. She quickly sat up and stood. "What do you want, Terri?"

"Just playing a little prank on two useless girls!" She giggled. She grabbed Mamimi's arm and pulled her. Mamimi instinctively pulled back on the hold. "STOP STRUGGL-" The ground started to shake.

"Woah!", Sara yelled out and fell to her knees. Terri blacked out and fell to the ground still holding onto Mamimi and Sara. Mamimi would worry about that later. Well, not like she cared anyway!

'_XXXX! AMU! I gotta get her!_' Mamimi pulled out of Terri's grip and ran as best as she could. "AMU! AMU! WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT!" She turned the corner and saw the ball Amu was on but no Amu. Mamimi ran faster and stopped when she reached the ball and looked around it. "It must of bounced away from where she fell..", Mamimi muttered and started to run foward again. '_Amu! Amu! Kami, You better not be hurt!_'

She saw a flash of pink in the corner of her eye. "HUP!" She halted and turned around the corner. "AMU! DAMNIT!" Amu was on the ground passed out a few few away from Mamimi, who was trying to run.

With the ground shaking under her feet, it was hard to run. The last thing she saw was a pink blurry spot **(Mamimi Note: My vision was blurry! V_V)** before blacking out.

"Where am I? Amu?" Mamimi spun around. She was in a shiny place that looked like a black-ish gray-ish light with bubbles floating around. "Eh? Where am I?" She realized she was naked but it felt so natural here so she didn't cover herself up.

"Meow!"

"Huh?" Mamimi looked down and a cat was pawing at her legs. "A..cat? What are you doing here, little fella?" Mamimi asked as she picked up the soft, furry cat. It's body was black. The tips of its black cat ears were white. Same for its black cat tail.

The cat jumped inside of Mamimi's chest. "NANI!" Was the last word she said before she woke up.

She awoke in a king sized bed with black covers. "Na..ni?" This wasn't her room. As a matter of fact, she has never seen this room in her life. She started shaking in fear when she heard footsteps.

STEP

STEP

STEP

...

The doorknob turned. Her eyes were wide when the door opened and revealed the extremely hot Nero. "N-Ne..ro..? Nero!" She jumped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, still shaking. "Nero.." Nero picked her up bridal style. Mamimi hid her face in his shoulder. "Nero?" He was really quiet.

"N-Nero, what's wrong?", Mamimi said shakily. She looked up at his face. He looked sad. "Mamimi...why didn't you tell me?", Nero asked sadly.

"What? What didn't I tell you?" She stood on her feet and walked across the room. She looked into the mirror and gasped.

Two black n white cat ears were twitching on top of her red hair and a black n white cat tail came out from under her skirt, lifting it up. "Nani! What is this?" She grabbed her cat tail. Nero looked aggravated and closed his eyes, huffing in aggravation.

"Nero! What happened to me?"

Nero growled and Mamimi flinched back. "N-Nero..are you mad..a-at me?"

Nero's eyes flashed open and her appeared in front of Mamimi. She made a 'Eep!' noise when Nero pushed her to the carpeted ground and pinned her arms above her head. He stradled her legs and pushed his chest onto hers. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Nero! W-What are you doing? Let me go!" Mamimi struggled.

"NO! Mamimi-chan, why didn't you tell me you were a Mew Mew when I said, 'It's the mew mews problem'? Were you trying to trick me into loving you?" He yelled out, his amber eyes streaming with tears. "IS THAT IT?"

"N-No..Nero, I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not a mew mew! I don't even know what that is!", She cried out "I've never seen these cat features befor-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU KNEW! YOU WERE JUST USING ME!" He kissed her hard on the lips. She freed her arms but only to be caught again by Nero. He kissed her multiple times before moving down and kissing down her neck.

"S-Stop it, Nero! Let me go ~nya!" Her eyes widened when Nero laid a kiss on her clevage and turned red. "N-Nero! Stop this nyaaaaa!" She pushed him off of her and ran out the open door. "BAKA! HENTAI! HORMONAL ALIEEEEEENNNNN!", She screamed out in her new cute, cat-like voice. "NYAAAAAA!" Mamimi ran through another door and saw Amu, who had light brown monkey ears and monkey tail, was on another aliens back. "Giddy-up!"

"Amu!" She grabbed Amu from the other alien. The other alien had purple hair and looked about Nero's and Mamimi's age, probally seventeen or maybe eighteen. He had black eyes that frightened Mamimi, sending shuggers down her back and goosebumps on her arms.

"MA-MIIIII-MIIII!"

"XXXX!" She held the giggling Amu by her stomach to her side and ran out the door to the room and through the hallway. She glanced back and Nero was flying at her with a angry look, holding a jellyfish looking thing. Mamimi saw little waves in the air when she turned the corner. '_A portal? It must lead to Tokyo!_' She jumped in the portal and she fell onto the pavement of the park.

Amu giggled, "Let's do that again!"

"I can't!" Mamimi stood and rubbed her butt in agony. "XXXX...that hurts.."

"Mew Mamimi and Mew Amu...nice to meet you.", A male voice said, calmly.

Mamimi turned around and met eye-to-eye with a blonde haired man that looked to be twenty-something. "W-..Who are you?"

The man laughed. "I'm Ryou Shirogane. Now come with us." "_Us_?"

Amu saw the people behind him. She gasped in awe. "THE MEW MEW TEAM!", She squealed.

But she waaaaas correct. All the Mew Mews in human form, stood behind Ryou. How did she know it as them? She read the books, cause she's awesome like that.

Mamimi noticed Ichigo standing behind Shirogane. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Mamimi? Ryou, you bastard! Why is Mamimi a cat? She'll hate the Mew Mew costume I used to wear! She isn't a pink person!" Ichigo smacked Shirogane on the back of his head. "Wait..I never had white on _my_ cat ears...even the insides of her ears are white instead of pink..."

"EXACTLY! She has a white mew mew costume liek yours! _Jeez, Ichigo, you hit hard..._" Shirogane whined clutching his head. Mamimi jumped on her toes alittle at the sound of a teleportation hole opening. Before she could react, she was grabbed around the waist. "AH!"

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled with wide-eyes. The mew mews stood in a stance, even without any powers.

**TakkunCat: I hope no-one was offended by Nero's kissing..?**

**Kisshu: HEY! You said, I was going to be at the end you lier!**

**TakkunCat: Shut up! Read the next chapter *hands him script***

**Kisshu: Ohhhh**

**TakkunCat: *facepalm* Anyways, PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I'll give you Cupcakes! I'll update tomorrow :3**


End file.
